The Merger
by He Who See's
Summary: Across infinity's span,a mysterious white light has come and deposited worlds from over 2 dozen realms into a merged version of the Milky Way.Now,faced with situations they've never even thought of, can the heroes from these worlds create a united front?
1. Worlds Colliding

Authors Notes:

Just in-case anyone was wondering, after some more thought, I have finally created a definite list of things I'm crossing over. It's a pretty strong one, and undoubtedly one that some may find a bit daunting, but out of all the awesome stuff I've seen across the mediums, this list of 29 series are the ones that I've selected to take part in the chaotic Universal Restructuring that is guaranteed to take place. If at any point I get something about each particular series wrong (such as forgetting typical MAC Cannons have 1 Teraton of Power behind them or that Fire Nation steam punk Technology makes WOW steam punk technology look like Banta fodder by comparison when it comes to sheer scale) please don't hesitate to inform me on my mistake. Though I can't guarantee EVERYTHING will be as it would be in said things respective Universe (like MAC Cannons having THAT much force or typical Covenant Shields being able to take three shots from something that fires THAT kinda force), I will try to make the facts as cannon (MAGNETICALLY ACCELERATED OR OTHERWISE) as possible.

Worlds Colliding:

DC

Marvel

Champions Online

Psychonauts

Dark Horse

Prototype

InFamous

Ben 10

Transformers (most likely Generation 1)

Gundam Wing

Halo

Mass Effect

StarCraft

Star Wars

The Elder Scrolls

Dragon Age

Conan (Arnold Schwarzenegger version)

God of War

World of WarCraft

Aliens v.s. Predator

Men in Black

Mortal Kombat

Fallout

Resistance

Gears of War

Odd World: Stranger's Wrath

Avatar (James Cameron Movie)

Avatar The Last Airbender (Epic Nickolodean Cartoon back when the network along with Cartoon Network and Disney channel were epic. Well…back when Cartoon Network was epic.)

Godzilla


	2. The Man of Tommorrow Confused Today!

The Merger:

In the center of a large crater, lay a sight that many would find odd. A man to be more precise, clad in a blue body-suit with a large red cape, red boots, and red-underwear. He had raven black hair, and as he awoke, one could clearly see he also possessed two eyes as blue as sapphires. Groggily, though not as much as one would expect someone who just crashed landed on earth to be, he rose to his feet. He was Kal-El. The Last Son of Krypton. The Metropolis Marvel. The Man of Steel. The Blur. The Man of Tomorrow. More commonly known to this world as Superman.

Remembering the massive light that seemed to spread throughout the Universe (and admittedly caused him to fail to see the asteroid that sent him plummeting towards the planet), he quickly ascended through the atmosphere and into the void of space, where most beings would have surely perished from its extremes. What he saw shocked him to the bone. He, the man who had clashed with titans such as the Wrecking Crew, Loki, the Incredible Hulk, Mongol, Doomsday, and Darksied. He who had fought alongside the Norse God of Thunder, two people named Captain Marvel, the Dark Knight, his World War 2 era Idol Captain America, and other Paragons of decency.

For what he saw was something he never dreamed he would see.

For in parallel orbits around the planet…several OTHER planets suddenly were. And most seemed to bear eerie resemblances to Earth. Well, HIS Earth anyways.

Authors Notes:

Well, since it has irked me to no end how despite the fact the site has been up for as long as it has and NOT done something like this, I feel as though that I should take a crack at it, though only in this short prologue from the eyes of Supes. I don't know when, and I don't know how (well, I sorta kinda do, but how "that" tale leads up to this I'm not entirely sure about) but I do intend to get cracking on this eventually, as it's a concept that I find too hard to pass up.

I mean, who doesn't want to read a crossover between Marvel, DC, StarCraft, Halo, Mass Effect, WOW, Dragon-Age, The Elder Scrolls, Prototype, Champions-Online, Ben10, Godzilla and in all likely-hood much much more?


	3. Zeus Intrigued

The Merger:

Prologue: The Living Weapon of Mass Destruction [InFamous/Prototype Earth]

Here it was, New Marais, in all of its glory.

The hooded man smirked as he gazed upon the buildings towering above him. A rather pungent odor hung in the air and the city was still dirty with debris, bullets, and car parts. From what he had heard, there had recently been a plague that had hit this place, and only recently had the quarantine been lifted. Yet still it brimmed with life, he could sense it. Not too many people were out and about quite yet though, too early. The sun had risen, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But the day was still cold, and most people would probably be waiting until they grudgingly had to go to work.

He gave a sniff of distaste. If the quarantine had been lifted, perhaps that meant who he was looking for had left, he wasn't too sure. He had heard of a 'saviour' in the city, a super powered individual who had rescued the city from the perils during the quarantine. He also heard of five OTHER individual with abnormal abilities that helped him. Five who had nearly destroyed him. The Awesome Brigade. Those were the people he was looking for.

But first, he needed a disguise.

Casually, he lifted out a wallet, brimming with money and oddly enough, a cell phone, he had obtained from others along the way here, he made sure it was openly visible, and then turned into a dark alley.

Sure enough, he was followed. To his amusement, he heard a gun cocked from behind.

"Give me ya money, punk!" The gruff voice commanded.

Smiling, the figure turned around, arms raised, and dropped his wallet to the floor.

The bald, frenzied-looking mugger before him glared suspiciously at the "victims" face. "What's so funny?"

"I remembered a good joke" was his smooth reply.

"Kick it to me." The mugger ordered, waving his guns in a rather pathetic attempt to appear threatening while trying to avoid the smiling face of the man he had ambushed. There was something strange about the face… heck, the entire man.

Casually, he tapped the wallet with his shoe, the tap however was enough to send the wallet sliding the dozen or so meters next to the mugger, who bent down and picked it up…

And he was in front of him, traversing in seconds the fair distance between them. With a sharp *crack*, the mugger fell to the ground, his neck broken, his body was jerked into the air as tendrils came out of the man, grasping the mugger's body and absorbing it into his own.

But it didn't end there. Tendrils covered, the man, changing color and texture, and then there was the mugger in the spot. Smirking, he examined his hands and clothes. "It will do." The voice was the muggers, but it was no longer panicked.

Bending down, he picked up the wallet; starring intently at the photo inside. A picture of himself, his ex flame Karen, and his sister Dana. For the briefest of moments, the virus which now comprised his entire body, which WAS him allowed him to actually let out a single emotion save for anger and his lust for power. Sadness.

But only for a moment.

He walked out of the alley into the throngs of people who were beginning to come out, probably work was starting.

"_I know you're out there somewhere you merry moronic bastards." _ He gave a smirk."_And you too… Savior."_

As he walked however, he noticed the shocked gasps of people around him and was equally as blinded by a piercing white-light which even his enhanced vision could not adjust to. After it subsided he looked up towards the sky where the light originated from. What he saw shocked him, though not visibly. He, who had brought an entire city infested with a virus the likes of which have not been seen to its knees. He who had crushed an entire clandestine organization backed by an entire branch of the U.S. military. He who could destroy heli-copters with a kick.

For in parallel orbits around the planet…several OTHER planets suddenly hung in the night sky like giant marbles.

"_Hmmmm…" He thought. "Looks like New Marais is going to be A LOT more interesting than I gave it credit for…"_

He continued to walk down the ruined streets, searching intently for the nearest television set or internet capable computer.


	4. An IronCladly Strange Occurence

The Merger:

Prologue: The Intergalactic Gladiator [Champions Earth]

On planet earth, there stood a city. There was a time when it was the automotive capital of the U.S., and indeed the world. But that was long ago. Before a madman by the name of Dr. Destroyer decided to level it through highly advanced orbital bombardment. Before the deaths of dozens of heroes on that day. Before the city was rebuilt to be a template for the rest of the world, containing massive buildings that rivaled the skyscrapers of a certain city protected by a certain alien with a red S on his chest.

Before the city of Detroit became what it is now. Millennium City.

It is towards the center of this gleaming center of hope for all Mankind that a tower stood. Light glittering off of its tempered blue-glass windows, from above, it looked like a giant C rising from the city streets. This was the headquarters of this world's premier super hero group. The Champions.

Inside a large living room within its great halls, only one of these legendary heroes currently dwelled in. He was Drogen Lar, a native of the planet Dorvala. Once, he dreamed of might and glory as one of the feared Dorvalan Space Marines. But after finishing training, Drogen found life in the military rather mundane. Instead of storming citadels on distant worlds, he spent his days cleaning test tubes and sweeping floors in a starship engineering lab.

One day Drogen was adjusting some smelting equipment when it exploded, showering his body with an experimental alloy. Instead of being killed by the wave of molten metal, Drogen was transformed as the alloy melded with his cellular structure, transforming him into a being of living metal.

While he was recovering in sick bay, Drogen was visited by a group of admirals who explained that his transformation had not been by chance. Drogen's physical profile had indicated that he might be able to bond with the experimental metal, so the "accident" had been arranged as an attempt to create a Dorvalan super-soldier. They expected Drogen to be grateful for this "opportunity."

Drogen was furious and disgusted at his superiors' underhanded and dishonorable act. Using his new-found power to fight his way out of the base, Drogen stole a small starship and set out to find his destiny. He ended up on the planet Malva, a planet where the population was obsessed with super-powered gladiatorial combats.

Drogen's great strength and armored body made him one of the most powerful gladiators, and for years he reaped the riches and rewards of victory. But as the duels became more and more brutal to satisfy the Malvans' bloodlust, Drogen was sickened by the pointless carnage. The honor of combat was gone.

Taking one of the Malvan ships, he fled again. But his knowledge of Malvan technology wasn't enough to operate the ship's advanced navigational equipment, and the ship careened out of control across the galaxy, crash-landing on a primitive blue world called Earth.

The superheroes of this planet intrigued Drogen – they fought with honor. They fought to protect the innocent and defend justice. Soon he was fighting beside them. As a superhero, he has found the excitement and sense of purpose he always wanted. He is Ironclad – he is a Champion.

Now he watched as his new favorite television show came on. A program whose theme song he could not get out of his head no matter how hard he tried thanks to a group of five heroes he had met many moons ago. Five heroes who helped turn the tide of the Qulaar invasion. Five heroes who helped to capture Grond during his latest rampage throughout the Southwest and who fought tooth and nails to keep him from falling into the hands of the infamous terrorist organization, Viper. Five who mysteriously disappeared along with the famous "Defender" who led the Champions. The Awesome Brigade.

And now, after yet another fruitless search for Defender, the group's leader with fellow members Kinetic, Witch Craft, and Sapphire, he laid his head back and sang along.

"_**Life is like a hurricane  
>Here in Duckburg<br>Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes  
>It's a duck-blur<br>Might solve a mystery  
>Or rewrite history<strong>_

_**DuckTales (ooh ooh)  
>Every day they're out there making<br>DuckTales (ooh ooh)  
>Tales of daring do bad and good<br>Luck tales (ooh ooh)**_

_**When it seems they're heading for the  
>Final curtain<br>Cool deduction never fails  
>That's for certain<br>The worst of messes  
>Become successes<strong>_

_**DuckTales (ooh ooh)  
>Every day they're out there making<br>DuckTales (ooh ooh)  
>Tales of daring do bad and good<br>Luck tales (ooh ooh)**_

_**D-d-d-danger watch behind you  
>There's a stranger out to find you<br>What to do, just grab on to some Duck Tales (ooh ooh)**_

_**DuckTales (ooh ooh)  
>Every day they're out there making<br>DuckTales (ooh ooh)  
>Tales of daring do bad and good<br>Luck tales (ooh ooh)  
>Not pony tales or cotton tales, no<br>DuckTales (ooh ooh)!"**_

No sooner had he finished did a bright light shine through the nearby window and seem to embrace everything in its glow. After the event subsided, he yelled out:

"Socrates! What just happened?"

"It would appear Iron-Clad, that a bright light has just engulfed the planet earth. Even more disconcerting, is the fact that the alignment of the entire solar system has just shifted exponentially." Said the A.I.

"How so?"

"See for yourself."

The channel changed from his favorite show to a something that disturbed him greatly. He who had once launched himself as a projectile in order to destroy a Qulaar Mothership keeping a giant force-field active over the city. He who had withstood blows from Qwijibo and several Mega-Destroids. He who had once died at the hands of Therakiel only to be saved by heroes who had Time Traveled to the past to prevent the Fallen Angel and Dr. Destroyer from unleashing hell on Vibora Bay and earth as well.

For in parallel orbits around the planet…several OTHER planets just…were…

"By the stars…" He muttered under his breath.


	5. The State of the Cosmos

Authors Notes:

I feel really terrible that I can't update this story as much as I'd like (even though I stated in the first, now second chapter that I really don't have set dates for what I plan on putting in here), and so I have decided to give you all an insight as to just how the Merged Universe is currently arranged. Keep in mind, that the tale takes place mostly in an Enlarged Milky Way Galaxy (REALLY enlarged). Also keep in mind that I have grouped these worlds by a common theme they all share, as even I think putting more than ten inhabited worlds together in a single system is a bit of an uphill battle what with trying to write the characters introducing themselves to each other and stuff. So, without further adieu, I give you all my vision of the current state of the cosmos.

**Heroic Sol System:**

Earth-1 (Marvel/DC/MIB/AVP/Darkhorse Earth).

Earth-2 (Champions Online Earth)

Earth-3 (Ben 10 Earth)

Earth-4 (InFamous/Prototype Earth)

Earth-5 (Psychonauts Earth)

Earth-6 (Transformer G-1 Earth)

Phantasma**gore**ria System:

Fantasmia (ElderScrolls, Dragon Age, World of WarCraft, Avatar the Last Airbender, Conan, OddWorld: Stranger's Wrath, God of War fusion world).

Earth-7 (Mortal Kombat Earth)

Pandora (Avatar)

Earth-8 (Resistance Earth)

Earth-9 (Fallout Earth)

Sera (Gears of War)

Earth-10 (Godzilla Earth)

Earth-11 (Half-Life Earth)

**Star-faring Sol system:**

Earth-12 (Mass Effect Earth)

Earth-13 (Halo Earth)

Earth-14 (Gundam Wing Earth)

**Warrior System:**

Aiur (StarCraft)

Sangeilos (Halo)

Palaven (Mass Effect)

**Savage System:**

T'Chunka (Mass Effect)

Doisac (Halo)

WarWorld (Marvel/DC)

**Diplomacy System:**

High Charity (Halo)

Thessia (Mass Effect)

Coruscuent (StarWars)

**Hidden System:**

Sur'Kesh (Mass Effect)

Yautja Prime (AVP)

Gamma Halo (Halo)

King Ghidorah


	6. A Stranger and stranger event

The Merger: Chapter 5

**A Stranger and stranger event [OddWorld]:**

On the Western side of the continent of Mudos there stood a settlement known as New Yolk City. Though perhaps "City" wasn't the proper world to describe it. For in actuality, it was more like one of the countless other shanty towns in the region, only somewhat larger to him.

Not that it really mattered to him, for as long as there was work to be had, the city could span the entire Mungo Valley for all he cared. And it was to just such work that he now walked down the "City's" main-street towards. For while many of the chicken like little people he referred to as "yolkless" were farmers, merchants, and incredibly idiotically annoying, his profession was in cleaning up the scum of the region. For he was a Bounty Hunter.

But he wasn't just any two bit gun for hire looking to make a name for himself and a butt-load of moolah. In fact, he didn't even use or even like guns. For he was The Stranger.

And as he exited New Yolk City for his next quarry, all he could think about was that one last scum-bag, Fatty McBoomboom to the Sheriff's office for his crimes, he would finally have what he needed. He would finally be able to afford the vital operation, the life-saving operation he needed in order to live without the constant fear of being hunted for what he was. He would finally be able to survive.

As he moved his way down to the river with the intent of swimming down its currents to reach his latest and hopefully last target, the thoughts of his impending salvation were pushed aside however by a white light. A white light so bright, it made the unforgiving sun of OddWorld look like a candle to a boom-bat explosion. Even he with the incredible senses nature gave him, couldn't see anything but white, even when he closed his eyes. Even when he covered his eyes with his hands. Even when he looked away.

Almost as Quickly as it appeared, the light receded, leaving everything seemingly as it was. But he knew better. For although he may very well be the last of what he is, still was he connected to nature in and around Mudos. And what he felt was staggering. For it was as though the entire valley, indeed the entirety of Mudos has just been CUT from OddWorld and…merged with another wo—no. Merged with OTHER worlds where nature was…different.

It was not that the other "natures" were so utterly and completely different that had caused him to buckle over in agony, but rather the sheer number of natures and the suddenness with which they had appeared. Such stress he had not felt on his mind since the region had started to become developed. Since his kind started to become senselessly butchered. But even that was fractional to his current duress.

For so great was it that he was losing consciousness, rapidly. Not a very good thing out in the open, in front of a town of little opportunistic clackers who were far to curious to NOT attempt to see just what he was while he was out colder than Filthy Hands Floyd after he punched him into next week.

Quickly, using all of the willpower he could muster, The Stranger dove into the water and began swimming down the Mongo-river towards a nearby pile of rocks. To his surprise, all it was easy all things considered. Hell, he found himself practically leaping out of the water like a salmon as he swam, and it was because of this he just managed to find a spot for him in-between the rock pile right before he blacked out.

As he drifted into unconsciousness, he knew that whatever had just happened to the world was important. Far more important than his operation. Than his own survival.

And before everything went black, he resolved that when he woke up, the first thing he'd do was go back to town, suit up as best as he could and head over to the direction the light had come from. This, he swore.


	7. Ghidorah IN SPAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEE!

The Merger Chapter 6: The Hidden System: Ghidorah IN SPAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEEE!

[Unknown System]

[Unknown Date]

There it was. In the eternity he had roamed the cosmos, even he had never seen something like it. He who had wiped out civilization after civilization since he could remember. He who had been matched by an accident of nature known to the inhabitants of the planet Earth as Godzilla.

For he was King Ghidorah. And moments ago, as he soared through space in lonely exile by the aforementioned and so called "King" of the monsters and his gargantuan allies, a blinding light apparently enveloped the Universe. Moments ago, a star system, far…far…far away from the nearest nebular cloud and two…no…THREE worlds were deposited in empty space.

Though he couldn't exactly "SEE" the planets in question, he knew they were there because he could just "feel" the life they possessed. Even as faint as they were in the third one.

But that was not the reason he was currently moving towards the Star System. Well not entirely. Though he enjoyed crushing lesser beings and watching the horror splashed across their faces as their little minds fled, what drew him here primarily were the great powers he sensed residing on all three worlds. The primary reason that had originally drew him to earth.

This time however he sensed that the great powers on these worlds were latent, burried. In all likelihood, they weren't exactly giant Nuclear-breath wielding mutant Dinosaur's lording over the Pacific.

Simultaneously, the Dragon's trio of heads smiled at this revelation. For perhaps this time, he could actually garner an army or force large enough to take the Earth, and dethrone Godzilla. Perhaps, his reign over the Kaiju that inhabited the blue world could begin.

"After all-" He thought smugly to himself. "If it took a force as powerful as him to defeat me, than these pitiful beings, whoever they are, are sure to face rather poorly."


End file.
